Forever With You
by KezzaHappyChappy
Summary: Based on a true story, brought alive by 15Love characters. Cody and Squib need each other more than they both thought, what happens when someone in Cody's life passes on? Will Squib remain faithful to her or will he leave as it's a repeat of Ryan's death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

He plainly said it, "I don't like you the way that I like you, Cody. I'm sorry."

Cody played that one sentence over in her head so many times, as she lay on her bed in Cascadia Tennis Academy. She suddenly sat up and walked briskly over to her dressing table and picked up the application to the NY School of Photography.

_Applicants must submit a portfolio of work and a panel of judges will select the top ten applicants. The portfolio may contain a minimum of 20 photographs and a maximum of 40 photographs. This competition is open for those in the US…._

Cody laid the forms down back onto her clean, polished oak dressing table. With that she knew what she was going to do, she was going to fight for Squib, even if it killed her. Cody shut the dorm door with her trusty camera in her hot hands. On the way to the dark room she passed Squib and brushed him off quite quickly. Once in the room she took out the reel of film from the camera, briefly looking at each tiny photograph. She began to unroll the pictures and assemble then into the water. But to her surprise someone barged in, out of breath and gasping for air. It was Squib.

First Cody looked in shock and in almost agony at him band Squib realized it as soon as he had a chance to look up at her face, the most beautiful face he had ever seen. So perfect, like an angel's face only much more beautiful. Squib shook his head, he was on a mission. "Cody, I'm so sorry, we've been together since we were 15 and now we're 18. We've been through thick and. And I've made such a mistake Cody; my feelings are changing about you, about us." Cody cut him off, she'd had enough. "Squib, you've said enough I know your feelings have changed." "Cody, wait I wasn't finished, I've wanted to say this to you since I knew your name and now when it is appropriate I screw it all up… again. I know Cody, I'm a bad boyfriend but you can't deny that I don't try. This is what I've been wanting to say to you City Girl, I love you and always have." Cody put her hand to her mouth and drew back in shock. "Squib, you, you, what?"

"Cody, I love you." Cody put down her reel of film, and slowly walked over to Squib tears in her eyes. In order to cover up her pain she hid her face from Squib's view. Once by Squib she reached up toward his neck and laced her arms around him, this position to Cody felt so natural and safe, like nothing could hurt her. She finally looked up to Squib, tears gently running down her face she whispered in a voice that only Squib could hear. "Squib, I love you too." Squib reached down to Cody's forehead and kissed it gently, he then caught one of Cody's tears as it ran down her cheek and said, in an equally quiet voice, "that's no way for an angel to act." Cody again looked up at Squib and gave him a smile.

Cody and Squib stood in the dark room for almost an hour, just in each other's embrace when very unrepentantly Rick entered the room and said in a shaky voice, "Cody you had better follow me." Squib nodded in agreement to follow Rick. Squib was quite nervous for Cody, as this had only happened in Squib's presence once, when Ryan was killed. So he took her hand and brought it up to his own lips where he kissed it. He then whispered something in her ear, "It will be okay City Girl." The two then followed Rick hand-in-hand. He could tell the Cody was nervous, as he as her hands were quivering in what he thought fear. So he put he arm around his girl to bring her closer to him. Cody appreciated it, much that she put her head on Squib's shoulder and put her own arm around the back of him. Rick was silent until he reached Mr Bates office, when he spoke in a soft, far away voice. "You should go in Cody, Squib you wait here with me." Squib took his arm off Cody and pulled her in close to himself, where he kissed her yet again on the forehead. Cody then pulled away from the warm embrace of her boyfriend only to hear him say "Luck." She nodded and carefully stepped in Mr Bates office.

"Thank you Ms. Myers, please sit down as I have some terrible news to tell you." Cody did as Mr Bates had told her and wished that Squib was in the office with her as he was the comforting type. She noticed two men standing close to the files. A policeman and man form the ambulance services. Both had their hats in two hands at the full extension of their arms. They also had their heads down and as a tear escaped from the policeman's eye Cody knew something was wrong.

Mr Bates spoke in a calm voice but yet Cody could hear the sorrow and sadness in his voice. He spoke once again, "Cody, there was an accident." Cody grabbed the arms of the chair and walked over to the door, she then opened it, stepped outside and rushed over to where Squib was standing. "Uh, Squib, can you come in with me." "Sure, City Girl." They both walked in slowly as ever and took their seats, before Mr Bates could speak again Squib reached over and grabbed Cody's hand and slipped his into hers. He knew what was coming, and Cody couldn't deal with it on her own, she needed him and he needed her. They were perfect together.

Mr Bates spoke once again. These words would change Cody's life and she was oblivious to it. Squib thought about what he was going to do, if what he thought would happen, happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Cody guessed the news wasn't good and she was terribly worried that it evolved her family. She recalled Squib telling her about the time he was in science and some random kind came to get him, only to discover that his brother, Ryan had died. Cody, thought this could be a similar scenario. But no matter what is was, it couldn't be that bad, right? Squib would be there for her no matter what.

"Cody, Cody, are you listening?" Mr Bates insisted. Squib lightly squeezed her hand to let her know that Mr Bates was addressing her. "Ah- yes, sorry, go on Mr Bates." Cody managed to say, although like Rick's voice Cody's went all shaky and weak. "Cody, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but it indeed important. Your father was in an accident and unfortunately, there were no survivors." Cody, once again raised her hands to her mouth and began to weep. Mr Bates politely excused himself, and so did the policeman and ambulance attendant. Once there was only Cody and Squib in the room, Squib began to speak in a calm, soft voice barely audible , "Cody, I'm so sorry, really you don't know how sorry I am right now." Cody still sunk her head low, as if her bubbly red- orange hair was dragging her down. To Squib's astonishment, Cody replied, "Squib, what do I do, I don't have any other family members." "I'm not sure Cody, but we'll figure something out." By this point Squib close to tears himself. "Squib." "Yes, Cody?" All she could manage to say was "Hold me." As she collapsed into his warm, nurturing embrace. He knew how tough this would be on her, as he himself had gone through something of a like accord.

The two must have sat there entwined for hours because when Squib finally convinced Cody to come out of Mr Bates's office it was pitch black. And so was Cody's heart. The two walked slowly down the darkest corridors and most unwelcoming feelings. But Squib held strong supporting every step that Cody took. They hadn't talked in a while but Squib understood, so he said as gently as he could, "Cody maybe you'd like to come back to my room tonight. Everyone will understand." Cody took a while to reply and Squib worried, if this suggestion was just bad timing. But she looked up into his blue eyes, and he looked down on her glassy eyes and said, "Okay."

Squib opened his door and Cody woke Cameron, and asked him to sleep with Adena, in her bed, he agreed, so word must have got around quickly. Squib changed into his pajamas in the bathroom and on his return gave a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt to Cody, and she too changed in the bathroom. By the time Cody had returned Squib was sitting on the bed, just looking at her and thinking how lucky he was to have Cody as his girl, because even when she was crying and had been for hours, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. Cody laid her clothes on the ground, near the bed, Squib's bed. She then opened the bed covers, swung her small, fragile legs up into the depth of the bed sheets and turned to face Squib. Squib did the same, but not as gracefully. For a while they just looked into each other's eyes, every now and then Cody would take her handkerchief from the boxer short pockets, but other than that she would cry silently. Squib leaned into Cody, he loved her so much, and he kissed her forehead twice. He then said "Goodnight beautiful." Squib then rolled over, Cody though tapped him on the shoulder. Squib, turned his head around to face Cody, she then kissed him on the cheek, three times. And she too spoke, "Goodnight."

Cody woke at 6 am and tossed and turned for an hour or two before deciding to get up, she unraveled herself from the quilt and began to get up. Squib too, had been awake for a while said, "wait a sec, come here." Cody did what Squib had requested. Squib again kissed her forehead, when Cody moved her own lips closer to Squib's and they kissed. This wasn't their first kiss by any means, but it was special because Squib always had to make the first move, but Cody did this. She mad the first move. They slowly drew back from one another. Cody got out of the bed, had a shower, got changed into her bra and undies and draped a towel around herself. She then stepped out of the bathroom, feeling saddened and almost weak. Squib, however looked very shocked and almost scared. Cody spoke, not sure if this was the right or wrong thing to do, "Squib, what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" Squib needed to find the words. "Cody, you're not wearing very much." Cody giggled in a child like matter and moved closer to Squib and sat next to him on the bed. Squib grimaced at Cody; she was trying to hide her pain. He knew that it didn't work that way, you had to let it out. "What are you feeling right now?" Cody thought for a response to the question and said in a muffled voice, "hurt, scared, lonely, sad, worried…" "Cody let it out, it's only me and you. Look I rang my dad, last night and I well enquired as to whether you could stay with me." "Cody, I want you to move in with me, into my apartment. Just you and me."

Cody sat in silence for a moment considering the options and what it would be like to live with Squib. "Squib, I could not impose such a favor ." "Cody, you're my girl, and I need to take care of you right now. School finishes in 3 weeks." "Squib, I. I. I, was thinking to move to New York if I get into the Photographic School." "I know Cody, I've seen that application on your desk for a long time now." "But, you could share my apartment, if you like. In New York I mean." Cody's sentence gradually got to a whisper. "Cody, I'll have to think about it, I mean, I live here, New York's far away, Away from my home." "I know Squib, look, think about it." The two, now dressed walked down the eerie corridors of Cascadia. Cody needed to be alone and Squib knew that so he took her to the dark room where she could do what she liked best, photographs. He opened the door for the quiet Cody and shut it behind himself. Only to embrace Cody, when he did say goodbye he was sad to see his girl alone, but he knew that's what she needed.

Cody blew up her photos for the application. Each photo had one sentence on it, that when put together made up a poem which Cody had written, only days ago when Squib and her were detached. Each picture had Squib and Cody, together. Some on their own but mainly together, Cody knew that her application would never be accepted but she also hadn't given up hope. She stopped for a minute and whispered to herself._ My father is dead and I care about some photos for a school._ Cody then left the room and hurried to her own. But she realized how many people would be crowding her, with no breathing space to survive. She needed Squib, badly. She took out her phone and did Squib a quick text. "Need you. Meet by the back court on the old school bus. Cody" Squib was in the middle of practice with Gunnerson when his phone vibrated, he turned around, took out his phone and read the text. "Need you .Meet by the back court on the old school bus. Cody" He then threw down his racquet, and raced toward his destination and more importantly, his girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_Author's note:_

_This whole story, "Forever with You" is a true story. My dad recently passed away and so I guess this is for him. The concept is true, but not all the events. Hope you like my story, reviewing would be welcomed!!!!! Love Kezza xoxo_

Cody was waiting patiently inside the bus but now she just couldn't contain her emotions, she was crying quiet loudly but for good reason. Squib raced along the path that lead to the old school bus and once there he stepped inside the bus and moved quickly but silently to Cody, who was call curled up into a ball on the back seat, in the back corner. He sat next to her and as he did, she opened up and threw her arms around Squib. Squib did the same for Cody, they just sat there silent until Cody spoke after her crying had dulled down. "Squib, if I don't get into the school, then I'll come and live with you." Squib was happy at first but then came to the realization. "Cody you are very likely to get into the school, you've won state comps, and this is no different. Cody what if you do get in, I can't let you go there by yourself." "Yes, you can Squib, I need this." "When is the application due anyway?" Cody thought, she actually wasn't sure, so she removed herself from Squib and looked in the baggy jacket that she was wearing but before she could open the folded piece of paper Squib spoke in an almost mocking voice, "Is that my jacket Cody?" Cody smiled and also mocked, "Yes."

Cody, then opened up the form and said aloud in a shocked, freaking out sort of voice, "the 15th of August, 2008." "Cody, today is the14th, you've got one day." "Oh goodness, I've done half of my portfolio, maybe you could help me, I just need to dry the other pictures and add text." "Okay, let's go." "But first I need to go to my dorm to pick up some things." "Sure you can do this?" "Uh, maybe you'd better come." "I knew you were going to say that." And with that Squib leant down to kiss Cody on the forehead. The two then left for Cody's dorm and surprisingly on the way had no disturbances. Cody turned the key and stepped inside the now crowded room. There were balloons, flowers and about a bazillion cards surrounding all her stuff. Squib also had stepped inside and he took out a pen from his pocket and popped the balloons, collected all the cards and threw them out the bathroom window. He then took all the flowers and did the same,. "There." He said looking very proud of himself. Cody, laughed and said "Oh Squib, you make everything better." Squib took a bow as if he had completed a great feat.

Cody collected her note book, camera and special markers before leaving the room. Squib held her note book and flicked through the pages, until the most recent entry. "Cody, is this the poem that you're using?" Cody glanced down and smiled, "Yes, it's about you and me when we temporarily broke up." "Trust me, I gathered." "Despite that it's about me being a jerk, its good City Girl, I'm proud of you." Cody loved the way the Squib always took things the positive way, when it evolved the two. She knew how much he cared for her and it made her feel so special. So she said in a very happy voice, despite he grieving, "I know." Squib looked down at his angel and put his arm around her waist. Cody, then put her arm around Squib's waist. The two were in love.

They walked down the corridors and when they reached the dark room, Cody felt like home. How she felt when she was in Montreal with her dad. She loved it when she walked into the dark room. Squib followed her into the dark room, he too loved this place as it was where he and Cody shared their first kiss. This was a special place that brought the two together. Nothing could ever change that, never. That's also what comforted Squib, the feeling that nothing could take away his happiness, when he was with Cody. No ever, nothing.

Whilst Squib enlarged the photos into an A4 sized sheet of paper. (This was what Cody had taught him and to be frank, Squib was good at it, almost as good as Cody who had been doing it for years. He was a very fast learner). Cody was inscribing one line at a time onto the page. When they had finished Cody lay them out in order and read them to Squib. They read:

(I actually wrote this poem myself)

"Did you mean to.."

_Did you mean to cut me so deep?_

_Did you mean those words that you did repeat?_

_Did you man to ignore me in such a venomous way?_

_Or did you mean to pretend to stay?_

_Did you mean that four lettered word?_

_The way I did? Please don't be absurd._

_Did you mean to deceive me for so long?_

_Did you mean to use me as you doll?_

_Did you mean to sway between bitter and sweet?_

_Or did you mean to never meet?_

_Did you mean to leave me alone?_

_Did you mean all those moans and groans?_

_Did you mean to appear disgusted at the sound of my voice?_

_Did you really have a choice?_

_Did you mean to start all of this?_

_Or did you do it for a kiss?_

_So close to you, but yet so far._

_You let me go, cut so bare._

_Did you mean to forget me and not treat me right?_

_Did it have you up all night?_

_Did you mean it when you said you missed me?_

_I'm not sure that, that is likely._

_Did you mean to cut me loose?_

_Or was it just a lucky fluke?_

_Did you even mean to ask me out?_

_Or was it just an "out- and- about?"_

_Did you mean for me to feel so passionately for you?_

_Even when I knew that we were through?_

_But even more, I wish you had the heart to say that you truly loved me and that we'd never part. _

Cody nodded, she was proud of her work. Squib was quiet for a minute before saying, "Dimmit Cody, why'd you have to be so good at photography and English, now I'd don't have a hope of you coming to live with me." But he didn't say it in a serious voice, he said it in an airy voice.

Cody stood in the dark with Squib at the postbox; this was her last chance at getting into the school. Was she going to do it or not?

_Please review, I wanna know your opinions!_

_Love Kezza xoxo._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Author's note: So I see that you guys haven't been reviewing:'(. Please put a smile on my face and review for me, PLEASE:)

It was 12 pm, this was her last chance to get into NY School of Photography, she and Squib both knew it. They were huddled in Squib's large over-coat and had been for about four minutes, as Cody couldn't make up her mind. Squib took the rather large yellow envelope from Cody's firm clutch and slid it into the postbox. He knew that it was the wrong thing to do, because he wanted her to live with him, and by mailing that application he knew she was gone. Forever.

They were walking back to the Cascadia Grounds, still huddled in Squib's overcoat and neither of them had said a word since the departure, 15 minutes ago. Somehow Squib summoned up the courage to talk to his girlfriend. "Cody, when do you find out if you've been selected?" "Tuesday." "So, you find out tomorrow?" "Yeah. They'll call me if I'm in or if I'm out." "But, what if you are in, are you going to leave? What about. Us?" "I'm not even in yet, so I just don't know. And about us, I want to continue this relationship, even if that means being a long distance couple. But, what's your opinion." "Well, I'd have to think about this, I mean am I prepared to do all of this for a girl.." "Squib!" "Joking, of course, Cody, you're my girl." "I know Squib, I know."

Cody slept another night at Squib's as she really didn't want to talk to anyone else at this point of time. They both lay awake, it was the day before they knew where Cody was going. And today, almost worse, they found out their marks from the IB or HSC. And more importantly, their UAI's. They both were worried, like who would be dux of the year? And would Squib get into the uni he wanted to? This was all too complicated, far too.

At 7.00 am Squib had to get up, as he had tennis practice, he leant over to Cody and kissed her forehead, "Morning beautiful." "Morning." Cody replied in a muffled- I – just –woke- up- voice. "Nervous?" Squib got straight down to the point. "Distressed, and you?" "Extremely, to the max." "Who do you reckon will get dux?" Cody asked in a tentative voice, she always studied and was nearly always top of their grade. No-one except Squib knew how smart she actually was. "Cody, I have no idea." He shook his head whilst saying this. Cody looked across at Squib, "Neither me."

Cody saved a seat next to herself for Squib, they were about to find out their UAI's and then who was dux and top ten of the grade. She was excited but nervous at the same time. Squib appeared and so did the rest of the A team, this was the first time that they had seen Cody in days but Squib told them that she needed space, so they all respected that. Mr Bates began to speak and Cody grabbed Squib's hand, he knew how bad she wanted this. "I shall call your names out in alphabetical order to collect your UAI's" Mr Bates continued with the list of names. Squib went up to collect his scores and UAI but didn't open it until Cody finally received hers. Mr Bates then announced the dux. "The dux for this year is Cody Myers, as she received all band sixes and her UAI was 99.41. Never at Cascadia have we received such a score, congratulations Miss. Myer!" Applause surrounded Cody and yet she felt alone. So she stood up and walked out of the assembly hall and Squib followed as he knew she needed her.

Once they were out of earshot and eyesight Squib kissed Cody, he was so proud of her. When they released she began to explain why she had walked out. "Squib, I'm sorry that I made you come out of there, I just need air, that's all." "Cody, I don't care, none of that matters. Congrats though, I knew you wanted this and you got it!" "Thanks Squib how'd you go, I mean what bands and what was your UAI?" "Well, not nearly as good as yourself but my UAI was 84 and I got all band fives except one I got a band six." Cody kissed her boyfriend, she too was proud of him; he had applied himself this year. "Good work." "Thanks."

Squib didn't even need to ask Cody to sleep with him tonight, because she did. He knew that this was a positive sigh. This was the longest relationship that he had had previously and he never wanted it to end. Never. That morning Cody switched her phone on as high as it would go, and vibrate because today was do or die day. The school would be calling with either good or bad news. Squib was also nervous, he wanted the best for Cody, but he didn't know what that was. He knew that if she didn't go to NY she would go to Harvard or something with a mark like that she could go anywhere.

Cody and Squib were now both dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed watching the phone, hand in hand. Finally the phone rang, Cody let it ring three times and picked up. "Cody Myers, how can I help you?" "Yes, Ms. Myers I am Professor Rutledge from the advisory board at NY School of Photography." "Hello Professor." "Cody, I would like to inform you that you have been accepted by your outstanding portfolio and UAI, congratulations my girl, anyway a lot of phone calls to make goodbye and again congratulations."

Squib, was worried as he couldn't hear the other end of the phone call. He wasn't sure what was going on. Cody hung up the phone and looked seriously at Squib. "Well then, Cody, did you get in or not?" "Uh, I got in." "Congrats, Cody, that's…" He wanted to say great but he would be lying. "I know, I'm not sure if it's good or bad." "Well, when do you leave?" "Tomorrow." "You're joking, tomorrow. No way! This can't be happening!" "I know." Squib felt embarrassed by his sudden change of mood and ashamed so he hugged Cody. "I just don't want you to go, that's all."

Squib had used his new white car to drop Cody off at the train station; the ride was quiet and boring. Neither of them could say anything without feeling saddened. They finally ended up at the station, as the train was pulling up. "Call me when you're at the school and your safe. You know my number right?" "Yes, Squib I do." "Cody, you don't know how much I'm going to miss you, but I'm only a train ride or email or text or call away and I'll come and pick you up at the word go." "Squib, I'm going to miss you so much too." "All aboard" the train man called. "That's me." Cody whispered quietly. "Bye beautiful." He kissed her gently on the top of her head and pulled her into himself, for a final hug. "Bye Squib." Squib waited until the train pulled off, when he said to himself. "Bye Cody." As the train was pulling off, he saw a glimpse of red hair, he thought that it could be Cody, but he knew better. Despite his doubt he remained transfixed on this red lock. He turned around to leave, what was he kidding, she was gone now. Someone behind himself was calling his name; he turned to see whomsoever it was. It was Cody jumping up and down on the spot on the parallel side to him. He couldn't believe it so he took a double take. She was still there calling his name. He ran down to the tracks and stepped down and then up onto the same side as Cody. She did love him, enough to stay. To stay for him.

Well, that's the end, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you liked it,

Love Kezza

xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
